Black Panther
| Box2 Image = Azzuri (Earth-616) from Black Panther Captain America Flags of Our Fathers Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Box2 Text = Azzuri }} | Box2 Image = Black Panther Vol 5 1 Textless.jpg | Box2 Text = Shuri }} The Alternate Reality Versions listed below are alternates of the longest running Black Panther, T'Challa. For alternates of the others, see Others. | Alternate1 = 110; T'Challa (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate2 = 161; Black Panther (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 295; T'Challa (Earth-295) from X-Universe Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate4 = Coal Tiger; T'Challa (Earth-355) from Avengers Vol 1 355 0001.jpg | Alternate5 = Nubian Prince; T'Challa (Earth-398) from Avengers Vol 3 3 0001.jpg | Alternate6 = 804; T'Challa (Earth-804).jpg | Alternate7 = 811; T'Challa (Earth-811) from X-Men Vol 1 141 0001.jpg | Alternate8 = 928; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate9 = 982; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate10 = Panther; Panther (T'Challa) (Earth-1119) 0001.jpg | Alternate11 = 1145; T'Challa (Earth-1145) from Black Panther Vol 3 49 0001.jpg | Alternate12 = 1298; T'Challa (Earth-1298).jpg | Alternate13 = T'Challa Udaku;T'Challa Udaku (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Captain America Annual Vol 1 1 0005.jpg | Alternate14 = 2108; T'Challa (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate15 = 2149; Black Panther Vol 4 29 Textless.jpg | Alternate16 = 2301; T'Challa (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse Eternity Twilight Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate17 = 2319; T'Challa (Earth-2319) 003.jpg | Alternate18 = 2814; T'Challa (Earth-2814).jpg | Alternate19 = 2992; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate20 = 3131; T'Challa (Earth-3131) from Marville Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate21 = 4321; Black Panther (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate22 = 5631; T'Challa (Earth-5631) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate23 = Chieftain Justice | Alternate24 = 7121; T'Challa (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate25 = 7187; T'Challa (Earth-7187).jpg | Alternate26 = 7192; T'Challa (Earth-7192) from Ms. Marvel Vol 2 9 0001.jpg | Alternate27 = 7940; T'Challa (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate28 = 8110; Black panther 8110.png | Alternate29 = 8234; T'Challa (Earth-8234).jpg | Alternate30 = 8312; T'Challa (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate31 = 8441; T'Challa (Earth-8441).jpg | Alternate32 = 8545; T'Challa (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate33 = 8610; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate34 = 8666; T'Challa (Earth-8666).jpg | Alternate35 = Black Pantser, aka Black'n'Blue Panther; Cholla (Earth-9047) from What The--?! Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate36 = 9140; T'Challa (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate37 = 9151; T'Challa (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate38 = 9411; T'Challa (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 154.jpg | Alternate39 = 9590; T'Challa (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate40 = 9591; T'Challa (Earth-9591).jpg | Alternate41 = 9916; T'Challa (Earth-9916).jpg | Alternate42 = 9930; T'Challa (Earth-9930) from Avengers Forever Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate43 = 9997; T'Challa (Earth-9997).jpg | Alternate44 = 10011; Black Panther (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 10021; T'Challa (Earth-10021) from What If? Secret Invasion Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate46 = 10267; T'Challa (Earth-10267) from Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate47 = 10508; T'Challa (Earth-10508) Incredible Hulk Vol 1 609.jpg | Alternate48 = 11080 | Alternate49 = 11236; T'Challa (Earth-11236) in Black Panther Vol 3 36.jpg | Alternate50 = 11911; T'Challa (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate51 = 12101; T'Challa (Earth-12101) from Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate52 = T'Challa (Earth-12245); T'Challa (Earth-12245) from Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 46 0001.jpg | Alternate53 = T'Challa of the Panther Clan; T'Challa_(Earth-13116)_from_Master_of_Kung_Fu_Vol_2_3_0001.jpg | Alternate54 = 13519; T'Challa (Earth-13519).jpg | Alternate55 = 14026; T'Challa (Earth-14026) from What If Annihilation Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate56 = 14845; T'Challa (Earth-14845).jpg | Alternate57 = 14850; T'Challa (Earth-14850) from What If Wolverine Enemy of the State Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate58 = 16191; T'Challa (Earth-16191) from A-Force Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate59 = 18119; T'Challa (Earth-BW08) 001.jpg | Alternate60 = 19919; T'Challa (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate61 = 20051; T'Challa (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 10.jpg | Alternate62 = 21011; T'Challa (Earth-21011) from Shame Itself Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate63 = 21261; T'Challa (Earth-21261) from Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate64 = 22795; T'Challa (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate65 = 28348; T'Challa (Earth-28348) and Maximillian Coleridge (Earth-28348) from What If Vol 1 34 0001.png | Alternate66 = 23099; T'Challa (Earth-23099) 001.jpg | Alternate67 = 23895; T'Challa (Earth-23895).jpg | Alternate68 = 32323; T'Challa (Earth-32323) from Civil War Vol 2 1 001.jpg | Alternate69 = 45162; T'Challa (Earth-45162) from What If Age Of Ultron Vol 1 5 001.png | Alternate70 = 50302; T'Challa (Earth-50302).jpg | Alternate71 = 58163; T'Challa (Earth-58163).jpg | Alternate72 = 61112; T'Challa (Earth-61112) 001.jpg | Alternate73 = 61119; T'Challa_(Earth-61119)_from_Korvac_Saga_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate74 = 61422; T'Challa (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate75 = 66209; T'Challa (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate76 = 71016; Black panther 71016.png | Alternate77 = 71166; T'Challa (Earth-71166).jpg | Alternate78 = 71912; T'Challa (Earth-71912) from A-Babies vs. X-Babies Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate79 = 81156; T'Challa (Earth-81156).jpg | Alternate80 = 89721; T'Challa (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate81 = 89923; T'Challa (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate82 = 90110; T'Challa (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate83 = 90251; T'Challa (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate84 = 90659; T'Challa (Earth-90659) from Avengers West Coast Vol 2 59 001.jpg | Alternate85 = 91112; T'Challa (Earth-91112).jpg | Alternate86 = 93074; T'Challa (Earth-93074) from What If? X-Men Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate87 = 93165; T'Challa (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate88 = 95126; T'Challa (Earth-95126) from Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate89 = 97618; T'Challa (Earth-97618).jpg | Alternate90 = 98105; T'Challa (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate91 = 99062; T'Challa (Earth-99062) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate92 = 107342; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate93 = 200505; T'Challa (Earth-200505).jpg | Alternate94 = 523003; T'Challa (Earth-523003) from What If Doctor Doom Had Become the Thing? Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate95 = 730834; T'Challa (Earth-730834) from Avengers United They Stand Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate96 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN246); T'Challa (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate97 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN294); T'Challa (Earth-TRN294) 0001.jpg | Alternate98 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN338); T'Challa (Earth-TRN338) from AVX Vs Vol 1 6 0001.png | Alternate99 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN576); T'Challa (Earth-TRN576) from Spidey School's Out Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Alternate100 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN591); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate101 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN627); T'Challa (Earth-TRN627) from What If Infinity - Thanos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate102 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN650); T'Challa (Earth-TRN650) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate103 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN654); T'Challa (Earth-TRN654) from Venomverse Vol 1 4 001.png | Alternate104 = King; T'Challa (Earth-TRN697) from Exiles Vol 3 6 001.jpg | Movies1 = 60808; T'Challa (Earth-60808) 001.png | Movies2 = 199999; T'Challa (Earth-199999) from Black Panther film 002.jpg | Movies3 = 555326; Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-14h09m55s25.png | Television1 = 8096; T'Challa (Earth-8096) from Avengers- Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 1 6.png | Television2 = 12041; T'Challa (Earth-12041) from Avengers Assemble Season 3 Episode 17.png | Television3 = 14042; T'Challa (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 29 001.png | Television4 = 91119; T'Challa (Earth-91119) and Ororo Munroe (Earth-91119) from Super Hero Squad Show Season 1 13 0001.jpg | Television5 = 92131; T'Challa (Earth-92131) from X-Men '92 Vol 2 10 001.jpg | Television6 = 534834; T'Challa (Earth-534834).jpg | Television7 = 904913; T'Challa (Earth-904913) from Iron Man Armored Adventures Season 1 15 0001.jpg | Television8 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN391); No Image Male.jpg | Television9 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN416); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games1 = 1048; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games2 = 6109; T'Challa (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 0001.jpg | Video Games3 = 12131; T'Challa (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; T'Challa (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel's Avengers 001.png | Video Games5 = 30847; T'Challa (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite 0001.png | Video Games6 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN012); T'Challa (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games7 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN258); T'Challa (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games8 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN517); T'Challa (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games9 = T'Challa (Civil War) (Earth-TRN517); T'Challa (Civil War) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games10 = T'Challa (Earth-TRN562); T'Challa (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 002.png | Teams1 = Panther Cult; T'Challa (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 608 0001.jpg | Teams2 = Team T'Challa; Team Iron Man (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Others1 = Azari; Azari (Earth-555326) from Next Avengers Heroes of Tomorrow 0001.jpg | Others2 = Black Panther; T'Challa (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others3 = Erik Killmonger; Erik Killmonger (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 002.png | Others4 = Black Panther (1,000,000 BC); Black Panther (1,000,000 BC) (Earth-616) from Marvel Legacy Vol 1 1 Deodato Wraparound Variant Textless.jpg | Others5 = Mamadou Fall; Mamadou Fall (Earth-616) from Black Panther Vol 6 14 001.jpg | Others6 = Taskmaster's Robot; Black Panther (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others7 = T'Chaka (Warp World); T'Chaka (Warp World) from Infinity Wars Ghost Panther Vol 1 1 0002.jpg | Others8 = Steve Rogers; Cap as Black Panther (Ultimate).jpg | Others9 = K'Shamba; Black Panther 2099 Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others10 = Black Panther; Black Panther (Earth-6706) from New Exiles Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Others11 = T'Challa's Ancestor; T'Challa's ancestor (Earth-8441).jpg | Others12 = Black Panther; Black Panther (Earth-10107) from Marvel Knights Millennial Visions Vol 1 2001 0001.jpg | Others13 = Robot; T'Challa (Robot) (Earth-81551) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 551 0001.png | Others14 = Poppupian; T'Challa (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others15 = Robot; Black Panther (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Others16 = Ngozi; Ngozi (Earth-TRN650) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN650) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 002.png | Related1 = Coal Tiger; T'Challa (Earth-355) from Avengers Vol 1 360 0001.jpg | Related2 = Ghost Panther; Infinity Wars Ghost Panther Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related3 = Grey Panther; Gerard Atric (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck Vol 2 8 0001.jpg | Related4 = Panther; T'Chaka (Earth-1119).jpg | Related5 = White Wolf; Hunter.PNG | Related6 = American Panther; American Panther (Earth-616) from Black Panther The Man Without Fear Vol 1 521 0001.jpg | Related7 = Panther Cub; T'Dogo (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616) from Deadpool Corps Rank and Foul Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related8 = Black Panda; Black Panda (Earth-8311) 1.jpg | Related9 = Bronze Tiger; Bronze Tiger (Earth-9602) from Challengers of the Fantastic Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related10 = Sky Panther; Sky Panther (Earth-TRN120).png | Related11 = Black Panther Jr.; Azari T'Challa (Earth-TRN591) from Generations Iron Man & Ironheart Vol 1 1 001.jpg }} ru:Черная пантера pt:Pantera Negra Category:Hereditary Mantles Category:National Symbols